Bring in the new meat
by rosebud171
Summary: It's summer 2012! The grums are back and ready to party and there's fresh new meat, coming to join the cool kids. Happy Summer Vacation everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone sorry I haven't written a Stoked story in forever, I got kinda distracted. Note: There was originally going to be with much, much more oc's but I decided to cancel those out and make these oc's instead and I'm canceling out Jovina, Melanie, Maddie, Sara and Alex from the previous fanfic _Meet the feline's_. All the girl oc's from 2 years are cancelled. But I hope you enjoy reading this.

Downtown Atlanta, Georgia June 13th 2012 1:25 am

"Caleb time to get up". A female Asian voice said. "Alright I'll be up in a sec". A young male voice said. The boy got out of bed and stretched to wake up. The boy was Caleb he was 16 and was about to be high school Sophomore Caleb was also a pit bull dog and that female voice was his mom. Caleb was gonna work at Surfers Paradise and was super excited. Caleb went to the bathroom to take a shower if he was gonna work there he might as well smell nice. Caleb threw his pj's on the ground which were a black t-shirt with a red, yellow and green recycle symbol and black plaid pants.

After his shower he dried off and got dressed. Caleb's outfit was a red tee with medium length dark grey sleeves with a black winged skull on it, jeans, white socks, black low top Converse, two black rubber bracelets he wore on the left side of his wrist and a Mockingjay necklace from the movie The Hunger Games. The Hunger Games were Caleb's favorite book, in fact he's on chapter 13 of Catching Fire. He hasn't seen the movie yet but he wants to. Caleb was also Asian with a tan he's Lao and most people who are Lao have a tan, he also has grey eyes. He blown dried his thick black hair and brushed his teeth.

Caleb got his red duffle bag and his guitar case. Caleb plays guitar and he sings he's been doing it ever since he was little. "Come on Caleb you're going to miss your flight". His dad said. "Coming"! Caleb called down. "Are you excited about Surfers Paradise"? His mom asked. "Hell yeah"! Caleb grinned. His old job was at Six Flags he was in charge of Goliath how he got fired was by getting a free ride after closing which was caused by his friends Scott and Will. They drove down to the Atlanta airport Caleb got something to eat which was a cinnamon bun and an orange juice.

"Flight number 24 for Surfers Paradise now boarding"! The flight attendant called out. "Well here's my ride bye mom, dad". He said hugging and kissing his folks goodbye. "Caleb promise me you'll make good decisions and stay out of trouble understand"? His dad asked. "Yeah dad I know". Caleb said rolling his eyes. "He'll be find sweetie". His mom said. "Bye Caleb we love you". Caleb's mom said. "Bye you guys love ya"! Caleb said walking into the plane. Caleb sat in the back row and took the window seat. "This is gonna be an awesome summer". The Asian pit bull said to himself.

Caleb asked people if they heard of Surfers Paradise and what'd they think of it, the irony was no one had any idea what he was talking about. 'Must've never heard of it or something'. He thought. "Attention passengers we're about to take off now's the time to buckle up". The pilot said. Caleb strapped on his seat belt and took out his iphone, it was purple and it the 'Keep Calm and Carry On' logo on the back. The plane took off and Caleb played the song Space Junk by Wang Chung.

Whenever he hear this song he'd always think of Glenn's voice saying '_Hey you'! Dumb ass hey you in the tank. Cozy in there'?_ Caleb laid his head back and closed his eyes and listened to the song

_Drifting down the space way by the Betelgeuse hotel_

_Mapping out constellations of the place I know so well_

_Sifting through the system for the piece that knows my name_

_Endlessly I listen in the master game_

_Welcome to my world (welcome to my world)_

_Welcome to my only world (welcome to my only world)_

_It is full of space junk_

_But your worlds are coming through_

_I'm riding on the space junk_

_And it's bringing me to you_

The song went on in his head as he slept. A few hours later, Caleb was tossing and turning because he was having a dream. In his dream he's on a beach. "Caleb come on in the waters great"! A girl called out. "Okay"! Caleb said. He nervously stepped into the water but slipped and was dragged under water! Then he was far out! Caleb swim and struggled for help, he gaged salt water from his mouth. "Help! Help! Help"! Caleb screamed. No one heard him, no one paid attention to him!

He then felt something brush up against his leg! It was a shark! "SHARK"! Caleb screamed. The shark jump up from the water and bite Caleb. "AAHH NO"! Caleb screamed waking the other passengers. Caleb was shaky and sweaty, ever since as a small child he's been terrified of the water. "Are you alright young man"? A flight attendant asked. "Yeah just had a bad dream that's all". He said. "Alright let us know if there's anything we can do for you okay"? She asked.

"Sure thing". Caleb said. Caleb got up to stretch his legs by going to the bathroom he washed his face and stared into the mirror. "It was just a dream. Just a dream Caleb". He told himself. When he was 6 it was a beach in Vientiane, Laos it was before he came to Atlanta. It was a hot summer day and he was at the beach with his mom and dad. Little Caleb was so hot and wanted to cool off so what better way to spend a hot day at the beach then take a swim in the ocean?

6-year-old Caleb goes in the water but goes out farther and farther! Caleb couldn't swim the water was too deep! The little puppy dog screamed and screamed and couldn't stop screaming for help. His parents finally heard him someone came to rescue him thankfully. But ever since then he won't go in the water fearing of what would happen. Caleb headed back to his seat when he heard a baby girl screaming her head off. Caleb glanced over and saw the baby and a couple trying to calm there screaming child.

"Um is everything okay"? Caleb asked. "We're just trying to get our daughter to calm down and she won't". The dad said. "Ssh don't cry sweetie mommy's here, mommy's here mommy loves you". The mom cooed to the crying baby. The baby looked like a newborn no wonder she was screaming. "I can help". He said. "Oh you can thank you"! The mom said handing Caleb the baby. "Hey there it's okay sweet heart". Caleb purred. Caleb decided to sing a song he heard from somewhere, he just forgot where but it can work.

Caleb:

Of all the money that ere I spent, I spent it in good company and all the harm that 'ere' I've done. Alas it was to none but me and all I have done for want of wait to memory now I can't recall.

Caleb:

So fill to me the parting glass goodnight and joy be with you all.

Caleb:

Oooh, ooh, oooooh…..of all the comrades that ere I had are sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that ere I had would wish me one more day to stay but since it falls, unto my lot.

Caleb:

That I should raise and you should not I will gently rise and I'll softly call goodnight and joy be with you all.

Caleb:

Goodnight and joy be with you all ^-^

He sang having the baby fall asleep in his arms. "Goodnight sweet heart". Caleb whispered kissing the sleeping newborn on the forehead. The couple we're amazed and breathless at Caleb's singing. "Here you go". Caleb said handing them the baby. "Thank you young man. Say do you have a little sister"? The dad asked. "No I'm an only child". He said. "Well if you did you'd make a great big brother". The mother smiled. "Thanks". Caleb smiled. The pit bull sat back down it was 4:35 in the morning. He smiled it was a really pretty song.

Where has he heard it? "I know I heard it somewhere but where I know it's off a TV show but I can't remember the name….it'll come up". Caleb said falling back asleep. Hours later it was after 7 am and the sun was coming up. Caleb was snuggled up in a blanket and pillow, the light shined through the window which made Caleb wake up. He smiled as he looked at the lilac, orange and yellow sun rise. Caleb lost his train of thought at the sight of the lovely sun rise.

"Good Morning passengers I hoped you all slept well because we'll be landing in Surfers Paradise in 4 hours". The pilot said. "Yes score"! Caleb said excited.

End of this chapter sorry if this wasn't exciting but this getting to know the person, know what I'm saying? Anyway more fresh meat will be coming and you'll get to know he or she.

**Song(s) used for this chapter**

**Space Junk-Wang Chung**

**Parting Glass-Beth and Maggie Greene from The Walking Dead**


	2. first day of work can be tough

"Thank you for flying Air Tran come back soon and have a nice day"! The flight attendant said. Caleb grabbed his bag and guitar case and walked off the plane. It was 11 am and he was finally here! Caleb couldn't believe it! He was actually here! Caleb got directions to the dock of Sunset Beach, once he knew where to go, he got a taxi and headed down there. "Where to kid"? The taxi driver asked. "Sunset Beach". Caleb said. "No problem". He said.

Caleb got out his phone and took pictures along the way. "New around here"? The driver asked. "I'm from Atlanta". Caleb said. "You're from America"? The driver asked. "Yep". Caleb smiled. "You gonna work at Surfers Paradise"? The driver asked. "Yeah it's gonna be awesome"! Caleb grinned. "Well kiddo get ready to be excited cause here we are"! The driver said. Caleb looked out the window and smiled big.

"Awesome! How much do I need to pay you"? Caleb asked. "No need call it a free summer ride of twenty twelve". The driver smiled. "Sweet bye"! Caleb said getting his things. "Happy summer kid"! He called out. Caleb was happy to be here ever since he got fired from his Amusement park job, he's been wanting to come here. He stared at some surfers and said to himself. "I wish I wasn't scared of the water". Caleb mumbled.

Caleb then was bumped by someone making Caleb drop his suit and guitar case. "Sorry". A male French voice said. "It's cool I got it". Caleb said. "That's a nice accent". Caleb said. "Thanks it's French". He said again. The guy that bumped into Caleb was Austin Everett he's a pitbull like Caleb. Austin's French accent wasn't too thick or to soft, it actually sounded kinda sexy.

His outfit was a blue v-neck tee, blue and brown plaid buttoned up shirt half way, jeans, tan leather sandals, black laced wrist band on the left wrist and black eyeliner. He has brown hair and blue eyes and fair skin, he was also 20. "I'm Caleb what's your's"? Caleb asked. "Austin you here for Surfers Paradise to"? Austin asked. "Yep, is that for anyone"? Caleb asked noticing a small blue and silver box. "My cousin from France today's her 17th birthday". Austin said.

"Are you from France"? Caleb asked. "No I'm from Tallahassee, Florida but I was born in Paris". He said. "Do you speak French"? Caleb asked. "Very little I came to Florida when I was 4". He smiled. "Yeah I'd know very little French to if I came to America that young". Caleb grinned. Both of them burst out laughing. The whale bus pulled up and Wipe Out came out dancing. "Nice but needs some work". Caleb smiled.

"Thanks I guess". Wipeout said. "Welcome to Surfers Paradise, take a seat anywhere dudes". Wipeout said. "Thanks". Austin said. Caleb and Austin sat in the back row but then noticed 2 more people came on. Once everyone was aboard they took off to Surfers Paradise. "Welcome to paradise dudes"! Kahuana said. "Wow this looks so beautiful". Austin smiled. "You can say that again". Caleb said. Everyone got off the bus with their stuff and walked inside.

Caleb then noticed that the people that came on the bus were a boy and a girl who were dogs. The girl Caleb recognizes but the boy he didn't know. The girl was Aaliyah Otieno she was a pitbull like he is, she goes to his school and she lives about 20 blocks away from him in his neighborhood. In school they only see each other in first period, lunch and last period. The only thing he does know about her is that she has dyslexia and can't read very well, plus she's extremely terrified of reading in front of a group. Also her birthday is a week before his and she was his age. Her outfit was jeans, a belt, flip flops, grey v-neck tee, and a red and black plaid hoodie. She wore natural makeup, her nails were a bronze/mahogany color and she had olive green eyes and had short black corn rowed hair to show off her African features. The boy was Sam Yeun he wasn't a pit bull like all the others, he was a German Shepard.

He had thin but long black hair but not too long. He wore a black tee with a lion knight crescent design, jeans, green hoodie with white stripes, and black and grey checker board vans and he's 19-years-old. "Hi". Caleb said to Aaliyah. "Do I know you from somewhere"? Aaliyah asked unsure. "We go to the same school and I see in lunch and your in my language arts class". He said. "Oh yeah hi Caleb. Are you here for Surfers Paradise"? Aaliyah asked. "Hell yeah I am"! Caleb grinned. "Hey I'm Sam." He said. "Nice to meet you I'm Caleb and this is Aaliyah". Caleb said.

"Good to meet ya". Sam smiled. "Hi Sam I'm Austin". Austin greeted. "Hi Austin"! Another French voice called out. But this French voice was a girl's. "Hi Scamp happy birthday"! Austin smiled hugging his cousin. Scamp was again a pitbull, she has snow white skin with lavender/lilac hair and she has the same blue eyes as Austin. Her makeup's yellow and black eye shadow with thick black eyeliner, mascara and glossy black lips with black nails. Her outfit is a pastel pink and black plaid medium sleeve top with a black front to it, ripped capri jeans, low top grey converse and she had double hoop earrings on each ear, with a black bracelet and a wood cross necklace.

Scamp was Goth pastel Goth that is, her French accent wasn't too thick nor to soft it sounded beautiful and exotic. "Oh today's your birthday? Happy Birthday girl how old are you turning"? Aaliyah asked. "17". Scamp smiled. "Happy Birthday um Scamp". Caleb smiled. "That's an unusual name. Is it your nick name"? Sam asked. "Um hm". Scamp nodded. Just then Niki came out to meet the newbies. Our girl Niki has changed she still has her Rapunzel hair, but she has Carly Rae Jepsen's thick bangs her lips were pink and glossy. Her outfit was a purple football jersey with a 27 on it that showed a bit of her cleavage, skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. Not too long ago was her 19th birthday which was 2 days ago and she graduated high school.

Sam thought Niki was kinda cute and nearly got a nose bleed just looking at her. "Hey there I'm Niki welcome to Surfers Paradise". The Asian girl smiled. "Hey I'm Sam". He smiled shaking her hand. "Hi". Niki smiled. "I'm Caleb". He greeted. "Aaliyah". She greeted. "Austin and this is my cousin Scamp". Austin introduced. "Hiya". Scamp smiled. "Nice to meet you all oh and I heard it's Scamp's birthday am I correct"? Niki asked. "Oui". Scamp said. "Happy Birthday". Niki smiled. "Thanks". Scamp smiled.

"Are you French"? Niki asked. "Oui me and Austin are". Scamp said. "That's really cool are you to from France"? Niki asked Austin and Scamp. "No I'm from Florida but Scamp is". Austin said. "It must be nice living the most beautiful city in the world". Niki smiled. "Thank you Niki now get back to work. You must be the new summer staff come with me". Bummer said leading the group into the locker room.

Bummer set up a power point presentation to show them the history about Surfers Paradise. "As employee there will be three strikes. For example if you're late for work that's a strike. If you eat a delicious brownie that's stolen that's a strike. And if you ditch work to slack off that's a strike. Three strikes and you're out"! Bummer said. "That's what she said". Sam whispered to Caleb shirking. Caleb snickered once everyone heard Sam's 'That's what she said' gag, everyone begin to snicker. "Is something funny grums"? Bummer asked. "Just telling something funny". Sam said. "And what would that be"? Bummer asked. "That's what she said". Sam snickered. "No funny business while working. I told you dogs before three strikes and you're out"! Bummer yelled. "That's what she said". Sam said again and everyone cracked up laughing. Bummer was confused what could possibly be funny about 'That's what she said'?

"What?! What's so funny about that's what she said"?! He asked frustrated. "Mr. Bummer stop your killing me"! Aaliyah laughed. Everyone stopped laughing and got their uniforms and got to their work stations. Caleb, Aaliyah, Sam and Austin worked as waiters in the D.R. The boy's waiter uniforms were different from the girl's. While Scamp cleaned the pool outside, since it's her birthday she doesn't get any strikes but she still had to work. "Don't let Bummer get to you he's just a grouch". Niki said. "What's his deal"? Caleb asked. "Who spit in his coffee"? Aaliyah asked.

"Dude needs to get laid like now". Sam grinned. Niki giggled at Sam's remark, even though Sam just meet her he thinks she's really cool and super sexy. Her hair was like a never ending water fall of black and her eyes twinkled and her smile and laugh were oh so sexy to Sam. He begin to imagine what her lips tasted like, Sam imagined they tasted like marsh mellows and cotton candy because she's so sweet and friendly. Then Sam imagined him kissing Niki the kiss was getting rougher and rougher each second.

Things were getting wetter and hotter Sam begin to take off his hood while Niki took off her top. "Sam? Earth too Sam". Caleb said waving his hand in front of his face. "Huh"? He asked. "Can you take this tray over to table 1"? Caleb asked. "Sure thing dude". Sam said. Wow boners were seriously awkward for poor Sam. "Hey Aaliyah Niki can you take these towels out to the pool"? Austin asked handing them a butt load of soft towels. "Sure thing Austin". Aaliyah said. Niki and Aaliyah walked over to the pool where Scamp was.

Scamp's pool uniform was a yellow polo shirt and purple shorts, her shirt collar matched her shorts and she had a name tag. She still kept her converse on though. Scamp was bored but that doesn't mean you can't have fun while working, so she pulled out her ipod and begin to shuffle though her song list. Scamp loved to sing whenever she did it she felt alive and free to her that's fun. Scamp picked Daughter Lament by The Carolina Chocolate Drops.

Scamp:

Come in, come in my father dear and spend this hour with me. For I have a meal and very a fine meal I fixed it up for thee, thee. I fixed it up for thee. No I ain't coming in, I aint coming in to spend this hour with thee. For I have to go down in the mines, I return this night to thee, thee I return this night to thee.

Scamp:

Did she got up her arrow and her bow? Her arrow and her string, and she went down to the forest deep and sweetly she did sing, sing and sweetly she did sing. Up spoke, up spoke a mockingjay. Up from a willow tree. Saying you had a father in the mines who's gone this day from thee, thee.

Scamp:

Who's gone this day from thee, woe be woe be mockingjay. Woe be woe be to thee, I'll send an arrow through your heart for to bring such news to me, me. For to bring such news to me. Up spoke, up spoke that mockingjay. Don't waste your time with me, go home and mind that pretty little girl her father no more to see, see. Her father no more to see she went home to her house that night.

Scamp:

That house so cold and mean and she held her sister close to her side and never more did sing, sing and never more did sing. She sang. Scamp had an amazing voice but she's really shy about singing in front of others.

Meanwhile with Niki and Aaliyah they decided to talk. "How are you liking Surfers Paradise"? Niki asked. "It's nice". Aaliyah smiled. "I think Sam likes you". Aaliyah grinned. "Really"? Niki blushed. "Oh yeah girl he thinks your fine". Aaliyah grinned. With Scamp she wanted to sing another song something remembers as a small child. Scamp wanted to sing Journey to the past by Aaliyah. Anastasia was one of Scamp's favorite childhood movie when she was little.

Scamp:

Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here people always say life is full of choices no one ever mentions fear. Or how a road can see so long or how a road can seem so vast, courage see me through heart I'm trusting you. On this journey to…the past.

Scamp:

Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting years of dreams just can't be wrong (can't be wrong). Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong well starting here my life begins. Starting now I'm learning fast courage see me through. Heart I'm trusting you on this journey…to the past.

Scamp:

Heart don't fail me now! Courage don't desert me (Courage see me through)! Home, love, family there was once a time I must've had them too. Home, love family I will never be complete until I find you….one step at a time one hope then another. Who knows where this road may go?

Scamp:

Back to who I was on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know. Yes let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past courage see me through heart I'm trusting you. To bring me home. At last! At last! Courage see me through heart I'm trusting you, yeah. Scamp sang.

But Scamp didn't realize that she just sang for Niki and Aaliyah who were watching her sing.

End of this chapter. Sorry this took a while but my laptop now is used for parts but I have new one…well it's my brother's used laptop but that's okay ;) Hope you review


	3. amazing

Niki and Aaliyah both clapped for the French girl's singing. "Huh"? Scamp asked. "That was great you're really talented". Niki smiled. "Thanks". Scamp said. "Hey all of us after work are gonna go down to the beach would you guys wanna come"? Niki asked. "Sure". Aaliyah and Scamp said. "Great". Niki smiled. Later work was finally done no one got any strikes, everyone's going down to the beach. Scamp was in her bathing suit sitting on the steps of the staff house reading Mockingjay. She wore a pastel bikini, with grey sweat pants, a black hoodie with a pink skeleton ribcage, and flip flops.

Scamp was a big Hunger Games fan like Caleb was. Right now she's crying because she's reading a sad part in Mockingjay.

**(Warning: If you haven't read this part in Mockingjay or if you're not reading Mockingjay skip this part)**

"_Katniss"! Prim screamed. "Prim let go"! I screamed. "Let me go let me be with the others"! Prim said. _

Scamp had black tears run down her face, why did Prim have to die? 'Why'? Scamp thought sadly. "Poor Primrose". Scamp cried. "Hey girl"! Aaliyah said. "What's wrong"? Aaliyah asked. "I just read a character's death in Mockingjay". Scamp cried. "It's okay". Aaliyah smiled. "Come down to the beach with me that'll make you feel better". Aaliyah said. "Okay". Scamp said.

"Is this it"? Scamp asked. "Looks like it". Aaliyah said. "Scamp"? Aaliyah asked. "Hm"? Scamp asked. "How long have you been singing"? Aaliyah asked. "Since I was little". Scamp said. "Can you sing for me"? Aaliyah smiled. "Uh…I don't know". Scamp said embarrassed. "Don't worry I don't bite". Aaliyah smiled. "Well….okay". Scamp said. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where they stung up a man they say murdered 3. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here no stranger would be, if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a necklace of rope side by side with me. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be. If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree". Scamp sang.

Aaliyah had her jaw open with amazement in fact Scamp sang so good that a few surfers stopped to hear her sing before they began to catch wave, heck even the seagulls even listened some sang with her. "Wow girl that was…..great. What song was that"? Aaliyah asked. "Hanging Tree". Scamp smiled. "Is it a new song"? Aaliyah asked. "It's from the 3rd Hunger Games book Mockingjay". Scamp said. "It's sounds really pretty….but it also sounds kinda sad and disturbing, especially the necklace of rope part". Aaliyah said slightly disturbed. "What does the hanging tree supposed to mean"? She asked. "It talks about two lovers trying to run away from the evil Capitol, so they were supposed to meet at a tree but they were sentenced to death by being hanged". Caleb said cutting in. He was in swim trunks he had blue Abercrombie and Finch swim trunks.

"Wow". Aaliyah said shocked. "So the necklace of rope means…"? Aaliyah asked shocked. "Yes it means the rope choked them to death". Caleb said dark. Aaliyah felt very like crying it's so sad. Two lovers trying to escape together but they were killed instead, how terrible :''(. "Are you okay Aaliyah"? Caleb asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just so sad". Aaliyah said glum. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel sad". Scamp said patting her back. "Yeah it's just make believe". Caleb smiled. "But it's so sad". Aaliyah said having a tear run down her cheek.

"Hey wanna go surfing"? Scamp asked wanting to change the subject. "I don't know how". Aaliyah said. "Neither do I but I can try randomly". Scamp said. "How can you try randomly"? Caleb laughed. "You never know". Scamp joked. "Okay then". Caleb said. Scamp went over to where the surf boards were stacked pile high. She grabbed a random surf board, went over to the water and started to surf.

She wasn't that bad but not great, beginners luck. "Wow she's actually surfing". Aaliyah said amazed. "Beginners luck". Caleb said. "Hey Caleb"? She asked. "Yeah"? He asked. "Can you not swim"? Aaliyah asked. "…Ummm it's more than that". Caleb said. "What is it"? Aaliyah asked. "I rather not talk about it". Caleb mumbled. "Okay no problem". Aaliyah smiled. Hours later everyone was done for the day.

But there's a surprise party for Scamp. Everyone's invited Aaliyah is to. But she's never to been a party like this. Aaliyah doesn't get invited to a lot of things at school because of her dyslexia, she's always been a loner at school her and Caleb barely interact. Aaliyah has another secret she has a crush on an employee…no it's a boy…it's a girl. And that girl would be Emma, Aaliyah is indeed Gay but not openly. Her parents and Caleb know and they're fine with it. She's been this way ever since she was 5.

"Okay if I'm going to a party I might as well dress up". Aaliyah said to herself. For a makeup idea she decided to go on YouTube and look up Michelle Phan. Michelle Phan is one of Aaliyah's favorite makeup guru's (She's mine too ^-^). She watched this smoky silver eye tutorial and thought it looked cute. She got dressed in a gold halter dress and silver ballet flats Aaliyah's makeup was silver eyes and red ruby glossy lips. She wasn't wearing a bra let's hope her dress doesn't come undone. She grabbed a small metallic silver purse and head out.

The party was on the beach there was a table with a chocolate cake, pizza, Beaver Tails and Coke. There were tiki torches everywhere the beach looked pretty good for a change. Everyone arrived but Aaliyah was a little late or fashionably late. "Yes finally found it". Aaliyah smiled. Once she arrived to the party, everyone looked at her weird because this isn't a party where you dress up. Boy did this make her awkward. "Dude what's with the get up"? Fin asked. "I thought it was a party where you dress up". Aaliyah said embarrassed. "I think your dress looks cute". Emma smiled. "Thanks". Aaliyah blushed.

Aside from Aaliyah's wardrobe mistake the party was doing pretty good until this happened. "Happy Birthday to you"! Everyone sang. Scamp smiled and blew out the candles. Once the cake was cut, Aaliyah's halter strap was coming loose. "Oh no". Aaliyah said to herself. She put the cake down and tried to fix her loose strap. "Need help"? Lo asked. "Yeah this halter strap is really loose". Aaliyah said. Lo fixed it and made sure it stayed on. "Thanks". Aaliyah smiled. "No problem". Lo smiled. Aaliyah went back to eating her cake. When she went to throw her things away she tripped! Which caused her dress to rip and she fell. Since she wasn't wearing a bra her…twins were exposed. Luckily she wasn't naked she had pink undies on.

"Are you okay"?! Emma asked. "Uh I'm guess so". Aaliyah said getting up. "Um Aaliyah"? Caleb asked blushing. "Yeah"? She asked. "Your dress isn't exactly on". Austin blushed. "What"? Aaliyah asked embarrassed. Aaliyah looked down and her dress on the ground, she looked down at herself and screamed covering her naked chest. Fin gave Aaliyah a towel to cover herself. Aaliyah ran off crying her eyes out. She sat in the surf board sack almost naked crying like a baby. "Aaliyah are you okay"? Caleb asked. "Go away"! Aaliyah shouted. "Don't worry it's not a big deal". Caleb said trying comfort her but failed miserably. "You don't understand! I made myself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone"! She shouted.

"I'm sure by tomorrow it'll blow over at least it wasn't in front the whole hotel with all the guests". Caleb said hopping it would work. Aaliyah was silent for 15 seconds then Caleb spoke up. "Look I know what it's like to be humiliated". Caleb said. "What do you know"? Aaliyah asked. "One time in 6th grade someone found out I couldn't swim". Caleb said. "What happened"? Aaliyah asked. "I was pushed into a pool and I screamed bloody murder. Everyone thought it was hilarious and I thought my life was over but by the next week it passed and I'm pretty sure this will pass to". Caleb smiled.

Aaliyah stuck her head out to see him and said. "Really"? She asked. "Totally the Harlem Shake was popular in February but now it's dead". Caleb said. If Aaliyah wasn't Gay she'd kiss him. "Thanks". She smiled. "Anytime now come on out please"? Caleb asked. "Sure". Aaliyah laughed. Aaliyah came out still wearing the towel. "Are you okay"? Niki asked. "Yeah now I am". She smiled. "Here's your dress". Niki said giving her the dress. Meanwhile with Emma and Lo, Emma had a thought that popped into her head. "Lo I think Aaliyah has a crush on me". Emma said. "How can you tell"? Lo asked. Emma explained how she knew Aaliyah had a crush on her. "Really"? Lo asked. "Yeah she's super sweet but I'm way older than her and I don't wanna hurt her feelings". Emma said.

"Well tell her you don't feel the same way". Lo said. "Oh I don't know". Emma said unsure. "Come on it worked with this guy I didn't like". Lo said. "Well….okay". Emma said still unsure. With Caleb and Sam they got dressed for bed and were uber tired. "That was a pretty good party". Sam said. "It was pretty awesome". Caleb said. "Is Aaliyah okay"? Sam asked. "Yeah she's fine". Caleb said. "Well that's good to know". Sam said. "Night". Sam said. "Night bro". Caleb said. The boys went to sleep. Later Caleb woke up on Sunset Beach in his swim trunks. He flung himself up and looked around and smiled. The sky was bluer than ever and the temperature was not to cold or to hot it was just right. And sun was bright and beautiful.

Fin, Johnny and Reef appeared. "Hey Caleb"! Reef called out. "Hey Reef". Caleb said. "We're all going down to the cliff wanna come"? Fin asked. "Um I can't really swim". Caleb mumbled. "Don't worry the water from the cliff is only 4 feet deep". Johnny smiled. "Well…okay". Caleb said. "Great follow us dude". Reef said. Caleb got up and started to sleep walk which was quickly noticed by Sam. "Caleb? Caleb where are you going"? Sam asked. Caleb didn't answer Sam followed him and tried to make come back to bed but no go. Sam had to follow Caleb and made sure he didn't fall or anything.

Back in Caleb's dream he followed them to the cliff and saw everyone swimming and having fun. Fin and Johnny jumped in. "Hey Caleb"! Emma called down. "Hey"! Caleb smiled. "Jump in come on the waters perfect"! Niki called down. Reef jumped and slashed everyone, Caleb just laughed. Sam had the worst luck on earth while trying to keep Caleb from getting danger he steps on several pine cones. On to top of that off he trips and lands in poison ivy gets in all over his arms and dog tail. And finally to top it all off he nearly got mauled by a hungry bear! Caleb walked outside and walked to the cliff and was about to jump! Sam saw Caleb and quickly ran up to him yelling. "Caleb no! Wake up! Wake up"! Sam yelled while running. In Caleb's dream things went from good to bad pretty quickly.

"Jump! Jump to your doom"! Fin shrieked as she turned into a flying demon! Everyone around him had turned into flying demons! The sky turned blood red and the water was now hot boiling lava! Caleb fell back screaming, they tried to pull him in but Sam grabs Caleb's arm and sees him struggling and wiggling around. This was one scary nightmare. "No let me go! Let me go"! Caleb shouted in his sleep. "Caleb! Wake up"! Sam yelled. Caleb was finally awake and was terrified as ever he began to cry. "I'm sorry I just….I don't know how I". Caleb cried. Sam took pity on the poor scared puppy and wrapped his arm around him.

"Sssh it's okay it was just a dream there's nothing to worry about your safe now". Sam smiled. Sam brought Caleb back into the Staff House. "What happened to your arms"? Caleb asked sleepishly. "I fell into a pile of Poison Ivy trying to stop you from killing yourself". Sam said rubbing calamine lotion on his pink/red arms. "Sorry". Caleb said. "It's fine". Sam said. "Can you try and get to sleep"? Sam asked. "I'll try". Caleb said. Caleb closed his eyes and forgot about that cray-cray dream. Wonder what happens tomorrow?

End of this chapter. I'm so sorry this took so long but my laptop was being a dick and now it's up more will be coming soon. Oh and Caleb's nightmare is based off of Anya's nightmare in Anastasia.


	4. The Penalty

The next day Caleb woke up and got dressed, he grabbed his guitar and decided to sit out on the porch couch and play with his guitar. Caleb was still shaken up about his dream so he decided to sing a nice song to ease his troubles.

Caleb:

I spent my life becoming invisible it's hard to maintain and it's hard to get by. I don't recall fight or flight setting in, I have no introduction. I just breathe it in like the air and there's nothing to remember.

Caleb:

There's nothing to remember and I owe you nothing, that's all I've got for you. And you'll borrow nothing that's what you expect of me. So send me a lot out of thin sailor's knots and I fear underneath.

Caleb:

Your radiant thoughts my footsteps now, they will echo loudly. All I owe, all I owe, strides I spend to the finish line. All I owe, all I owe, strides I spend to the finish line. I'll give you those.

Caleb:

You told me something that scared me to death. Don't take me home I can't face that yet, I'm ashamed that I'm that I'm barely human. And I'm ashamed that I don't have a heart you break. I'm just action and at other times reaction. All I owe, all I owe, strides I spend to the finish line. I'll give those just don't make me go home.

Caleb:

Give me something to remember. Give me something to remember. Give me something to remember.

He sang and felt much better. Aaliyah, Scamp, Sam and Austin heard him and very impressed. "Oh good morning guys". Caleb said. "Morning". They said. "I heard you had a bad dream last night and you were sleepwalking. Are you okay"? Austin asked. "Yeah now I am". Caleb said. "You got good pipes bro". Sam smiled. "Thanks any requests"? Caleb grinned. "How about…..Take to the Sky by Owl City"? Austin asked. "Sure no problem". Caleb said getting ready to play again. Everyone sat down on the porch couches and listened to Caleb's song.

Caleb:

Da-da, da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da-da, da-da, da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da-da. Shipwreck in a sea of faces; there's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here. Travel light let the sun eclipse you, cause your flight is about to leave. And there's more to this brave adventure than you'd ever believe.

Caleb:

Bird's-eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and take to the sky.

Caleb:

(You take to the sky) Da-da, da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da-da. On the heels of war and wonder there's a stormy world up there. You can whisper above the thunder but you can fly anywhere. Purple burst of paper burst of paper birds. This picture paints a thousand words.

Caleb:

So take a breath of myth and mystery and don't look back. Bird's eye-view awake the stars cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery. Cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and take to the sky.

Caleb:

(Take to the sky) There's a realm above the trees (where the lost are finally found) so touch your feathers to the breeze (and leave the ground). Bird's-eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery. Cause after all those wings will take you up so high. So bid the forest floor good-bye as you race the wind and take to the sky.

Caleb:

You take to the sky (you take to the sky) da-da, da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da-da you take to the sky.

Caleb sang. "Dude that was awesome"! Scamp cheered. "You really rocked". Sam smiled. "How long have you been playing guitar"? Austin asked. "Since I was 7". He said. After a while everyone talked and we found out some stuff about them. Aaliyah's old job was a movie theater she got fired by exploding the popcorn machine. She also was born in Nairobi, Kenya she came to Georgia when she was little.

When she was in Kindergarten she began to like girl's the way you would have a crush on someone and she was just a teeny tiny puppy. Also she and Caleb's neighborhood was right next to where they shot the zombie stampede scene in AMC's The Walking Dead. Sam's from Atlanta like Caleb and Aaliyah he worked at The Georgia Aquarium.

He's Korean and he was born in Seoul, Sam speaks fluent English and Korean. He was let go from his aquarium job because one of the whale's passed and the payment was very low. He just graduated from High School Sam went to the same school that Aaliyah and Caleb goes to. He has an older brother named Charlie, he moved out but he visits from time to time. Austin came to America when he was 4 and only speaks little French. He worked at this place called Red Elephant Austin's job there was waiting tables. When Austin started grade school everyone made fun of his accent but by 6th grade it passed.

Scamp's real name is actually Vivian Pierre and her hair was blonde before she died it. She got that nickname when she was 7 the reason being is because she was a real wild child and had an amazing singing voice but was always so shy and timid to sing in front of people. She went to an all-girl private boarding school and hated it. It was like Madeline in some ways she would get called Scamp the Tramp because of pastel gothic fashion sense. She used to work at a sushi karaoke bar until she got fired for spilling raw fish over a fashion critic.

"Hey Caleb I have a song request". Aaliyah said. "What"? He asked. "Black by Kari Kimmel". Aaliyah said. "That's kind of hard one but okay". Caleb smiled. "Now how does that beat go again? Oh yeah". He said then begin to play.

Caleb:

When everything has turned to black you don't know where to go. You need something to justify your soul silences are broken, confidence is gone, when everything your holding onto falls.

They all began to clap where the song requires clapping.

Caleb:

(Yeah) All the people selling truths on every corner now, they wait until the fear has knocked you down. All the rules are changing now your living in sin everything around you's caving in now. And all your holding onto's slipping like water through your hands.

Caleb:

And you sing la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa and you sing la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa. Far off in the distance some where you can't see. Allegiances have formed your destiny. Opposition all around feeding off your soul. Trying hard to swallow up your hope and the demons all around you waiting for you to sell your soul.

Caleb:

They're singing la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa, they're singing la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-laa. La-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-la-laa yeah. La-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la-la-laa.

"Wow that was great"! Emma said happy. "Sweet"! Fin cheered. "Isn't that from the Walking Dead"? Reef asked. "Yeah it played during the Season 3 trailer". Niki said. "Alright losers listen up this is a Surfer's Paradise tradition for every new employee". Kelly grinned evilly which made them shiver in fear. "Until 6 pm tonight you're ours and you have to do everything we say". Fin grinned. "That's what she said". Sam grinned.

Everyone began to explore with giggles. "Okay freak just for that your penalty will be painful". Kelly sneered. "And if you run we'll find you and if you hide we'll find you so don't try anything funny got it dogs"? Kelly sneered. "Are you gonna kill us if we don't do what'cha say"? Aaliyah asked timid. "Not exactly kid but it'll be humiliating". Reef said. "Don't worry there just bluffing". Scamp smiled. "Yeah there just saying that to scare you". Austin said comforting Aaliyah. "Don't try and be comforting Les Miserables cause we're not bluffing your penalty's will be painful groms". Kelly sneered at Scamp and Austin. "Your initiation's begin…now". Fin said. "What do you think they'll make us do"? Sam asked. "Well it can't be that bad right? It's just a couple of pranks nothing to bad". Caleb said.

End of this part there's one more after this but I hope you're enjoying it.

Song(s) used for this chapter

**Nothing to remember-Neko Case from The Hunger Games**

**Take to the sky-Owl City**

**Black-Kari Kimmel**


End file.
